List of Born to be a Superstar (season 11) finalists
The Born to be a Superstar Finalists consisted of 12 singers who competed for Born to be a Superstar. They were selected after several stages of audition and theater eliminations, and succeeded in earning a sport in the finals by popular votes from the viewers. Finalists Mike Escutin *Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga (Basil Valdez) (April 15) *Who Is She To Me (Christian Bautista) (May 6) *Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal (Dingdong Avanzado) (May 27) *She Loves Me (James Ingram) (June 17) *Hindi Kita Malilimutan (Basil Valdez) (July 1) *What Can I Do (Christian Bautista)(July 15) *Kapit (Christian Bautista) (July 15) *Afraid for Love to Fade (Christian Bautista) (July 29) *Kahit Isang Saglit (Martin Nievera) (August 12) *Say That You Love Me (composer: Louie Ocampo) (August 26) *Ikaw Ang Lahat sa Akin (Martin Nievera) (September 9) *Be My Lady (Martin Nievera) (September 16) *Limutin na Lang (Christian Bautista) (September 23) *You Are to Me (Martin Nievera) (September 30) *Bakit Ba Iniibig Ka (composer: Shanne Velasco) (October 7) *Say That You Love Me (composer: Louie Ocampo) (October 7) (Grand Champion) Hannah Joyce Lopez *Stand Up for Love (Destiny's Child) (April 22) *At Ang Hirap (Angeline Quinto) (May 6) *Shape of You (Jasmine Clarke) (June 3) *I Won't Let You Go Again (Jaya) (July 1) *Di Ko Na Kaya (Faith Cuneta) (July 22) *Naririnig Mo Ba (Morissette Amon) (July 29) *Sana Maulit Muli (composers: Gary Valenciano, Angeli Valenciano) (August 19) *Alipin Ako (Liezel Garcia) (September 16) *Kuya Siya Ang Mahal (Sarah Geronimo) (September 23) *Sa Piling Mo (Regine Velasquez) (September 30) *When You Love Someone (with Paolo Nepomuceno) (October 7) *Sana Maulit Muli (composers: Gary Valenciano, Angeli Valenciano) (October 7) (1st Runner-Up) Arisa Shimomura *Dulo (Sarah Geronimo) (April 1) *Your Love (Diana Ross) (May 13) *Sandata (Sarah Geronimo) (July 8) *I Care (Rachelle Ann Go) (August 5) *Because of You (composer: Kelly Clarkson, David Hodges, Ben Moody) (August 26) *This Love (Jessica Sanchez) (September 9) *The Voice Within (Christina Aguilera) (September 30) *Ikaw Lamang (duet with Marvin Ong) (October 7) *Because of You (composer: Kelly Clarkson, David Hodges, Ben Moody) (October 7) (2nd Runner-Up) Jeff Valiente *What Makes You Stay? (Dave) (April 8) *Sa Piling Mo (composer: Marlone Silva) (April 29) *Nakapagtataka (Hajji Alejandro) (June 3) *The Greatest Love Affair (Jeffrey Osborne) (July 15) *Sa Puso Ko (Ogie Alcasid) (August 5) *Kakayanin Ko Ba? (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (August 19) *Anak (Gary Valenciano) (September 2) *Get Here (Oleta Adams) (September 9) *Kahit Na (Ogie Alcasid) (September 16) *Naghihintay Sa'yo (Mark Carpio) (September 23) *Ngayon (Basil Valdez) (September 30) *Endless Love (duet with Trixie Salazar) (October 7) *Kakayanin Ko Ba? (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (October 7) (3rd Runner-Up) Jane Clemente *Don't You Remember (Adele) (April 15) *Fall (Janine Teñoso) (June 24) *Ngayon Alam Ko Na (Liezel Garcia) (August 12) *We Belong (Toni Gonzaga) (September 2) *I Love You, Goodbye (Juris) (September 30) (Eliminated) Dannielle Lorenzo Salas *Isang Ulit Man Lang (Lani Misalucha) (April 8) *This Time I'll Be Sweeter (Angela Bofill) (May 27) *More Than I Should (Lani Misalucha) (July 29) *Can You Read My Mind (composers: John Williams, Leslie Bricusse) (August 19) *Catch Me I'm Falling (Toni Gonzaga) (September 23) (Eliminated) Arjane Amante *Wala Na Bang Pag-Ibig (Jaya) (May 20) *Akin Ka Na Lang (Morissette Amon) (July 1) *Malaya Ka Na (composer: Jimmy Antiporda) (August 26) *Tila (Lani Misalucha) (September 9) *You Don't Have to Say You Love Me (Lani Misalucha) (September 16) (Eliminated) John Ryan Santos *All I Need (Jack Wagner) (April 1) *Naghihintay Sa'yo (Mark Carpio) (May 6) *It's Not Easy Letting Go (Daryl Ong) (May 27) *Pagka't Mahal Kita (Bugoy Drilon) (June 24) *Be My Lady (Jason Dy) (July 1) *Nais Kong Malaman Mo (Daryl Ong) (July 22) *Reaching Out (composer: Cecile Azarcon) (August 26) (Eliminated) Francesca Santos *How Can I Not Love You? (Joy Enriquez) (April 8) *Here I Am Again (Rachelle Ann Go) (April 29) *Ikaw (composer: Louie Ocampo) (Eliminated) (September 2) Daniel Clarin *Kung Sakali (Michael Pangilinan) (April 22) *Wala Kang Katulad (Ariel Rivera) (May 13) *Find You (Paolo Onesa) (June 3) *Caught in that Feeling (Jason Dy) (July 8) *Bulog sa Katotohanan (composer: Ernie Virtuoso) (August 19) *The Past (Jed Madela) (Eliminated) (September 2) Christian Olaes *Sana (Ogie Alcasid) (April 1) *Letting Go (Gary Valenciano) (April 29) *Sana Ikaw (Erik Santos) (June 10) *I Will Never Leave You (Erik Santos) (August 12) (Eliminated) Ella Lachica *Masasabi Mo Ba (Rachelle Ann Go) (April 15) *Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) (June 10) *Hahanap-Hanapin Ka (Rita Daniela) (August 12) (Eliminated) Stephen Jay Del Rosario *Kung Ako Na Lang Sana (Ariel Rivera) (April 8) *You Were There (Piolo Pascual) (May 20) *I Just Called to Say I Love You (Stevie Wonder) (June 24) *Walang Kapalit (Piolo Pascual) (July 22) *Let the Pain Remain (Side A) (August 5) (Eliminated) Antoinette Angeles *Change Nothing (Jessica Sanchez) (April 1) *Naririnig Mo Ba (Morissette Amon) (May 27) *Tunay na Mahal (Lani Misalucha) (June 24) *Sampu (Jona) (August 5) (Eliminated) Jericho Ligsay *When I Was Your Man (Bruno Mars) (April 15) *Ngayon at Kailanman (Basil Valdez) (May 20) *Versace on the Floor (Bruno Mars) (June 10) *Naghihintay Sa'yo (Mark Carpio) (July 29) (Eliminated) Rochelle Mamaril *Di Lang Ikaw (Juris) (April 22) *Alipin Ako (Liezel Garcia) (June 17) *Nobody But You (Monica Cenco) (July 22) (Eliminated) Katleen Dela Cruz *Buhay Ng Buhay Ko (Regine Velasquez) (May 13) *You Are My Song (Regine Velasquez) (June 17) *Hindi Wala (Juris) (July 15) (Eliminated) Ara Paraiso *Here I Am Again (Rachelle Ann Go) (May 6) *Sa'yo Na Lang Ako (Lara Maigue) (June 10) *This Time I'll Be Sweeter (Rachelle Ann Go) (July 15) (Eliminated) Datz Mocsin *My Love is Here (Erik Santos) (April 22) *The Time of My Life (David Cook) (May 13) *Sino Ba Ako Sa'yo (Erik Santos) (June 17) *Kahit May Mahal Ka Ng Iba (Mark Bautista) (July 8) (Eliminated) Kate Lising *Tadhana (Up Dharma Down) (April 29) *Have You Ever Been in Love (Celine Dion) (May 20) *Puro Laro (KZ Tandingan) (June 3) *Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne) (July 8) (Eliminated) References External links *[http://borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph/contestants.html Born to be a Superstar Official Website, Contestants section] Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Born to be a Star